1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing, and more particularly, to image processing circuits and methods capable of reducing or removing jagged phenomenon from an edge of an image of an input video signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Jagged phenomenon sometimes occurs around edges of video objects within images. According to the prior art, a method for reducing or removing the jagged phenomenon usually utilizes low pass filtering to process the whole image. As shown in FIG. 1, an image processing circuit 100 according to the prior art comprises a processing unit 110 and a line buffer 120. The line buffer 120 is utilized for temporarily storing input data carried by an input video signal IP (for example, image data of a plurality of scan lines), while the processing unit 110 is utilized for performing low pass filtering on the input data to generate an output video signal OP. Thus, the edges in the image represented by the output video signal OP become smooth. However, the image processing circuit 100 according to the prior art tends to make the whole image blurred.